


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Making Out, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Quadruple Drabble, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil and Daisy are enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon, for Skyepilot, who wanted the prompt 'Lazy'.

Coulson thinks he might enjoy Daisy's lazy kisses the best – the way her movements are languorous as she shifts against him to get her hot mouth on his throat (she seems to love sucking on and kissing his throat, especially his Adam's apple, and he has no idea why that's such a turn on, but it clearly is); the way her mouth slides across his bare, sweat-slicked skin (the weather's warm and their love-making has been vigorous this morning, to say the least); the way her teeth graze over the pulse point in his right wrist before she plants a series of lazy kisses up his arm (and she'll do the same to his left arm in a moment, despite – or knowing Daisy, because of – the prosthetic).

"You taste good," she murmurs as she nibbles a path along his shoulder.

"Mmm." He's too sated for actual conversation. He's just lazily trailing his fingertips up and down her arm (it's Sunday morning, okay, and they're having a weekend away to celebrate both their birthdays – laziness is practically mandatory, like the makeouts and the sex).

Her mouth trails down his chest, pausing long enough for her to suck on each of his nipples in turn, which makes him utter a low groan of pleasure, then her lips drift lower, pausing a second time so she can kiss the hip dents on either side of his body, then she lightly grazes her teeth over his balls.

"Daisy!" he gasps, startled into speech. 

She chuckles, a truly filthy sound. "I did say you tasted nice," she observes, then wraps her lips over the end of his half-hard cock, and slides her mouth down its length. He groans again – rather more loudly.

"You'll be the death of me," he mutters.

She smirks up at him, her mouth full of his cock, and he's not sure how he doesn't instantly come at the heat in her dark brown eyes. 

She releases him once he's fully hard, and he's feel a lot more awake now – which was probably her intention.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" he asks, gesturing at his rampant erection.

She smirks as she shifts back up the bed to lie on her side beside him. "What do you wanna do with it, Phil?" she asks.

"I'll show you." He rolls her onto her back, then moves over her to do that.


End file.
